bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Simulacion
Simulacion (Full name: Simulacion Kaname Matrix) (Original version Simulacrum, Japanese version 影 Kage) is a Darkus Bakugan and a Bakugan of both the Matrix Six and the Brotherhood of Matrix. He is also the Darkus member of the Matrix Six. Information Personality Simulacion is a calm, cool, and collected Bakugan. He is very secretive, yet open to ideas. He also sees himself as a ladies' man sometimes, despite the fact that females are in fact attracted to him more than any other male Bakugan. Simulacion is also vicious and cruel to his opponents, and does not show any mercy at all when facing them. He is kind to many beings, mainly females. Simulacion also treats his siblings with respect, particularly the other Matrix Six Bakugan. History 'Ability Cards' *'Shadow Archfiend:' Adds 1000 Gs to Simulation and takes away 1000 Gs from each opponent Bakugan/Support Piece. *'Celestial Summon:' Celestial is brought into the battle, and the G-Powers of both Celestial and Simulacion are doubled and added together. *'Reapling:' Splits Simulacion into three versions of himself, thus tripling his current G-Power. Also, for the rest of the round, the effects of Simulacion's Abilities only are multiplied. *'Haunted Core Mode:' Play at any time. Simulacion can now use his Haunted Core Abilities. Also, the opponent is unable to be able to copy any of Celestial's Ability Cards and Gate Cards, including Fusion Abilities, Matrix Abilities, and Haunted Core Abilities for the rest of the brawl. This Ability cannot be countered nor prevented in any way. *'Vampiric Empire:' Brings two Matrix Bakugan into the battle. This Ability also doubles the current G-Power of each and adds it all up. All Bakugan/Support Pieces on the opponent's side of the field each lose G-Power equal to half that amount. *'Automaton Down:' Replaces Simulacion with a substitute that has a 1500 Gs base. The opponent can only affect the substitute and not Simulacion for five of their turns. (Simulacion can still use his Abilities on the opponent. If the substitute's Gs go below 0 before the five turns, however, the effect of this Ability stops and the opponent can affect Simulacion again.) The substitute can also use all of Simulacion's Abilities, excluding Haunted Core Abilities. This Ability cannot be countered nor prevented in any way. The substitute's Ability set is as follows: **'Fathering Replacement:' Simulacion gains G-Power based on the substitute's current G-Power. If the G-Power gained is less than Simulacion's G-Power before the activation of this Ability, Simulacion gains double the G-Power. **'Haunted Usage:' For three of your turns, the substitute can use Simulacion's Haunted Core Abilities. 'Haunted Core Abilities' *'Haunted Night:' Play after Haunted Core Mode is activated at any time. The opponent is unable to prevent you from activating any of your Abilities and Gates. This Ability cannot be countered nor prevented. *'Day of Reckoning:' The opponent cannot to anything for four turns. After those turns pass, every Ability Card the opponent plays has their effects backfire and instead subtract 500 Gs from each of the opponent's Bakugan/Support Pieces. 'Matrix Abilities' *'Matrix Song of Haunted:' The effects of all of Simulacion's Haunted Core Abilities are doubled, excluding those where the opponent cannot do anything and/or activate anything. Simulacion also gains 800 Gs from the opponent Bakugan/Support Piece. 'Fusion Ability Cards' 'Gate Cards' Trivia *Simulacion's name comes from the Latin word for "shadow", simulacrum, which was his original name. **Because of this, Simulacion's name in Japanese is able to be the Japanese word for "shadow", kage. *Simulacion's name was also originally supposed to be Eclipse, but that name was already taken. Gallery Category:Bakugan Category:Matrix Category:Matrix Bakugan Category:Valentin 98 Category:Brotherhood of Matrix